NA TWO There's a penguin in my pocket
by Theoretical
Summary: First there was NA, and, now, there is, NA TWO. More penguiny action, And chocolateless chocolate stripping! Could there be... a plot? I doubt it, but come in and see. Ch. 9: Gibbs Ch. 10: Tony's Double Entendres
1. The National BS

Disclaimer: I own Sunny but nothing else! If you don't know who Sunny is, that's okay! Sunny is a penguin that I wrote about in NA, but that story didn't really have a plot so you don't need to read it if you haven't. You might be a bit confused at first, and you'll stay that way, but gradually, all the other readers, even those who read the first NA, will become confused as well. Then I'll write chapter two.

About: This is a sequel to NA, so it seemed natural to start it off on the right foot.

So, after debating which foot was right a confidently stuck out my left foot and announced "This is the right foot!" Only to be told by many frightened on lookers, that no, in fact, my other foot was right.

So, I debated this some more came to the same conclusion I had before. Yes, this was my right foot. (And by right I mean correct and by correct I mean left.)

The right way (And I don't mean left) To start out this story would be to have questions asked. But, with no chapter 0 I had to write my own questions, which meant talking to myself.

This made me happy because, when I normally talk to myself, it's a pointless, one sided conversation.

**Q. So… what's up?  
**A. The sky, clouds, some birds, reptiles and small mammals...

**Q. Will there be more chocolate vat stripping?  
**A. Honestly! I'm ashamed you asked that! Of course not! This time there won't be chocolate. Duh!

**Q. Speaking of chocolate vat stripping, where can I get that DVD? I really want to see the penguins eating chocolate special feature.  
**A. Check your local dumpster for free copies of this amazing not life changing film! - Results may vary. -

**Q. Any sporks in this story?  
**A. You know what? Yeah, I think there will be!

**Q. Wanna tell us about your first day of school?  
**A. Duh. First I got my class schedule, and for some reason, it was all correct. I'm in the right math level and language level. Last year it was all wrong. Anyways, then I went to go get my locker, but I was like the last person in my grade to do so, and all the lockers for my grade level were taken, so, I was preparing to share with a freshman. The Freshman lockers are really tiny. But no! I get a Senior locker which is huge, but also, I don't have to share. I and all my stuff can fit in it. But that's not the best part. My combo? 10-11-12. Seriously. The downside? I'm in between two very large football players, but that's okay, because I'm very tiny and can probably crawl under their legs if I need too.

and on further note,

If your expecting a story that will make you think, change your life, or do anything of the sort, your in the wrong story. Hell, you've even got the wrong author. So, sit back, unless your standing, make your self at home, unless your not at home, and go ahead and read.

Unless you don't know how. Then you don't know what's going on, so really, I could insult you.

YOU LOSER! I HATE YOU! GO AWAY! HA! HA! HA! YOU PROBALLY THINK I'M SAYING YOU ROCK, BUT I'M NOT! HA!

* * *

"We should defiantly call it Billy." Abby sat down at a computer and entered a baby names site. But it wasn't any old computer. It was Tony's. There were a few chocolate smudges on it but that didn't matter.

"No, no, no!" cried McGee, "Robert! Didn't we agree on Robert!" and in fact they had. However, Abby had changed her mind. Again. They had agreed on a few names but she kept looking up new ones and deicing that she no longer liked the other one.

Sunny snapped in McGee's directions and Tony jumped up as Kate laughed at him.

"Listen, I don't think anyone cares at this point what you call it!" Tony said loudly as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He had been standing up for almost an hour now while Abby used his computer.

"Shut up, Tony." Kate looked at him then returned to shuffling through papers. "This is a very important decision . It's what it will be known as for the rest of it's life!"

"It's not alive!" Tony had become grumpy, and it didn't help Sunny had a chair. The chair was behind a child's desk next to Gibbs.

The entire team looked at him then Sunny hung his head low.

"It's a National Buttprints System. Of course it's not alive, but that still doesn't mean it doesn't have feelings!" McGee said, almost with enthusiasm, however, the fact remained, he now agreed with Tony.

"How 'bout you call it NBS." Gibbs suggested coming into the Bull Pen with coffee and a Caf-Pow!

"To close to NBC and NCIS." Kate told him. Abby and McGee had been very firm about not naming it something that could be easily confused.

"The National BS!" Abby shouted triumphantly, jumping in the air causing more than a few people to shoot strange looks in her direction.

"It works." Gibbs smiled and handed her the drink. Sunny looked expectantly at him and Gibbs gave a fatherly smile and tossed the penguins a brownie, which, unknown to Tony had bits of fish in it.

"He gets a brownie?" he whined and Kate smirked.

"It think you should give Tony one." she added helpfully, knowing what was in them having made them.

Gibbs tossed one to Tony and the whole team rather enjoyed the looked on Tony's face go from gleeful to an odd gagging face.

* * *

Will there be stripping?  
Who was confused?  
Will I answer questions even though we technically aren't supposed to? Yes!  
Will there be any sporks?  
And…  
Whatever happened to the Hiftons?

TBC…

Feel free to reveiw, leaving any sort of chocolate, fuzzy animal, comment or question.


	2. Have an Erotic Day

Disclaimer: NCIS will be mine. Muh-ha-ha-ha-ha!

And now, for some wholesome Q and A.

**Q. Chocolate fish brownies! lol! can i have one?  
**A. Why would you want one? Are you a penguin. Holy Penguin. You ARE a penguin aren't you? Will you be my pet?

**Q. Why do penguins eat brownies?  
**A. What else are they supposed to eat? Cat food? I think not. Seriously. My mind is completely empty.

**Q. Why didn't they name it Billy?  
**A. Because it's not longer Thursday/

**Q. Are you my voodoo child?  
**A. Nooooooooo. I'm you clone though. Don't you remember when the men in white coats took you away?

**Q. What colour is Sunny's child's desk? Is it pretty colours like black, or is it bright colours, or is black and white so that Sunny is camouflaged?  
**A. It is green and blue.

**Q. Is Sunny black and white?  
**A. Not unless he's just eaten a blue/red/green/purple/yellow/orange/any other color Popsicle.

**Q. Does Sunny wear a tie?  
**A. Not yet.

**Q. Where's Ducky?  
**A. Building something for Gibbs' boat.

**Q. How do you feel about Reese's?  
**A. Peanut butter INSIDE a cup of chocolate. Forget all that stuff in the bible. This is a REAL miracle.

**Q. Why am I ranting?  
**A. Because your one happening dude!

And now for final jeporday. Answer after TBC...

A. Sporks are in this chapter of the story.

* * *

Tony ran to the bathroom gagging upon the fish brownie and although Sunny enjoyed this sight he still felt sad and hung his head again.

"What's the matter?" Gibbs kneeled near Sunny and scratched the top of his head.

"Maybe he misses the water…" Kate suggested, about to laugh over how odd the scene looked. Gibbs with a penguin, scratching it's head. And doing so willingly.

Sunny looked up as she said water.

"You know what? I bet he does. There's a pool near my house that for an hour before they clean it will allow you to bring your pet in the water with you!" Abby clapped. Gibbs and McGee looked up, both Kate and Abby were smiling.

Gibbs thought about this for a second and after looking at Sunny again agreed.

"Great! I'll go get Ducky!" Kate ran off.

"I'll go grab us bikinis!" Abby called after Kate and speed off to her lab.

Tony who had come back only second earlier feeling a bit better had just returned to his pre-Abby taking his computer away state. It was a mix of happiness, amusement and just a splash of hornyness.

His mind wandered back to the sign he'd seen earlier telling him to have an erotic day. He did hope it would come true.

* * *

TBC….

**Q. What is in chapter 13?  
**When will the rocket men come?  
Will Tony have an erotic day?  
Will anyone else have an erotic day?  
In 100 words or less describe your fave. ship and tell us why you choose that.  
That wasn't really a question, was it?  
No, don't answer it was rhetorical! Can't you see?  
Once again, Don't answer. Okay?  
SHUT UP!


	3. Gas Issuses

Disclaimer: I don't own. Hahahaha.

**Will Tony have an erotic day?  
**Most probably.

**Why am I listening to the Valli Girls?  
**I sooooo don't know. Why am I listening to French music when I can barely even speak it much less understand it?

**WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY IS IT SO SHORT!  
**What are you? Some sort of heightist? Do you have something against the little people? The vertically challenged?

**Can I swim with Sunny?  
**I don't know, _can _you?

**Am I random?  
**No... Hee hee hee hee hee hee hee. Sorry. I couldn't keep a straight face.

**Will you buy me a penguin?  
**Only if you buy me one.

**I've decided to start a radio station and if I do, I'm gonna read your story randomly throughout the day. Is that okay?  
**Oui!

**Will you mind being on Poser FM?  
**Oui! I mean… Looks in English to French dictionary Non. I don't mind.

**penguins mite eat cat food, have you seen a penguin eat cat food?  
**Only when the men in purple coats with pink and yellow boas took me away.

**have you seen a penguin been offered cat food and refused it?  
**Only when the men in yellow and pink coats with purple boas took me away.

**What's Ducky building for Gibbs' boat?  
**Do you really want me to ruin the surprise? Yes, you do, don't you?

**theres a pool were they allow pets in the water with you?  
**Only when the men in green coats with blue teeth and orange hair took me away. Gosh people in funny colored coats take me away a lot, don't they?

**where is said pool?  
**At the padded room. That reminds me, I saw the Exorcist last night.

**when can i go when Abby, Kate, Gibbs, Tony and Sunny will be there?  
**Now. If you can find it in my mind. Muh-ha-ha-ha.

**will Ducky go swimming too?  
**He won't technically be swimming. More… floating.

**why does Abby keep her and Kate's bikinis in her lab?  
**In case they have to go swimming with the rest of the team and a penguin. She's always prepared.

**are penguins in chapter 13?  
**Yup!

**can i be in your story?  
**Okay! Sounds like a plan.

**do you kno why my sister is playing MeatLoaf?  
**Whoa… I just finished listening to Rocky Horror. This is soo weird. Sorry, what was the question again?

**and why shes dancing?  
**Yes.

**Where are the durn sporks?  
**In chapter 13.

**why do I have ET stuck in my head?  
**Wow. How big is your head? You should call, like, a plumber or something to remove that for you.

----

As the team, including Ducky and Abby walked out of the bulding the were momentarily distracted by a new secretary. They got new secretaries almost daily but this one had the weirdest name they'd ever seen. Even stranger then Ivana Zucchini. It was; Meagan Charmed-angel4 grasshopper-y penguin. They decided she must be royalty with such a long exquisite name.

Gibbs herded them into the parking lot and towards a small black car meant to seat 4, or 5 people if the five people were very, very, small.

"We're taking two cars. Right?" Tony asked as Gibbs opened the door.

"I see you didn't get the memo. " Kate rolled her eyes.

"What memo?" Tony looked scared.

"The one where 'they' decided that each NCIS team get one car, because of gas issues." Abby opened the door for Ducky who tried to insisted she go in first.

"Gas issues? That's so stupid!" Tony growled as he got in instead of Ducky or Abby who continued to argue about who should go in first.

"Yeah well, we better hope none of us have gas issues." McGee sighed and Kate got in next to Tony. Gibbs had meanwhile sat down in the drivers seat.

"Kate, hold onto Sunny." Gibbs instructed, Kate took hold of Sunny as McGee squeezed into the back seat next her, "Abby on top of Ducky! Ducky in first!" Gibbs patted the seat next to him.

Abby stuck her tongue out at Ducky who laughed good heartedly.

"Why can't Abby sit on me?" whined McGee.

"We could have more room if Kate sat on me." Tony raised his eye brows and received a jab in the stomach from Kate.

----

TBC…

Disscussion questions;

Do the questions take up more space than the actual chapter?  
Will you have erotic day? Explain.  
Should I listen to The Beatles next?  
Ohhh! Is that a quarter?  
Does anyone know in which state a city nicknamed Stumptown and The Rose City resides?  
Guess where I live?

Fun Classroom Exercise;

Divide your class into 7 teams. Name one team Gibbs, Ducky, Tony, Abby, Kate, McGee and Sunny. Make a seating arrangement for the car based on your person and argue your case. Who won? What was the arrangement?


	4. Anti Sun Groups

Disclaimer: To find out if I own, look at this quick check list of things you will see on NCIS.

1. Gibbs gets a good hair cut.  
2. Tony strips in some substance, probably chocolate.  
3. Penguins invade.  
4. Abby adopts a Maltese and it drinks Caff-Pows!  
5. Kate's alive.  
6. Ziva joins the team. (I like her, because she's Israeli and I'm Jewish.)  
7. No widows peak.  
8. Ducky get a new assistant who's French.  
9. Lots of Wizard of Oz references  
And,  
10. Q and A before every episode.

**Q. does this new secretary get to meet/work with Ivana Zucchini?  
**A. Is Donald Trump's hair scary?

**Q. a quarters 25 cents isnt it?  
**A. Not necessarily. See, you could take your quarter to Great Britain exchange it (I suppose you could exchange it in the U.S. also but don't you want and excuse to go backpacking over Europe?) then it would not be worth 25 cents there, because if I recall correctly, it's like 5 US dollars for a half penny. BTW, why do they cut pennies in half? It seems kind of stupid. I can't spend my normal pennies! What do they do with _halves?_

**Q. Do the questions take up more space? I don't know. Yes? No? Maybe? Who cares?  
**A. I think so. Sunny cares and so does my imaginary friend, Loretta. He's a boy.

**Q. I think that you live in Antarctica and you formed a penguin cult and you banished the seals from your iceberg. I'm wrong, aren't I?  
**A. You've inspired me. I love you.

**Q. Do you want me to shut up?  
**A. No, no, no. Far from it. I actually find you quite amusing!

**Q. what am I, your bitch?  
**A. I have been looking for one…

* * *

As you have probably figured out, sunny is no ordinary penguin, but you probably don't know why. 

Some years ago a small penguin was hatched in northern Nova Scotia. The penguins parents, Star and Cave were very happy and named this penguin Icy. Icy' parents were part of a radical anti-sun penguin group. As part of his teenage rebellion, Icy joined a sun worshipping penguin cult headed by the penguin named The Italian Peach, event though none of the penguins had ever heard of Italy, they just thought it was a pretty sounding made up word.

One day, the cult decided to go to LA, so they all changed their names and hoped onto a plane. Icy was now named Sunny.

After landing they all headed out and about it find work, which many of them did with cameos in two romantic comedy's and one horror flick.

All was great for Sunny until his parents came to get him. They were back on a plane to Nova Scotia the next day. Fortuantly, his parents fell asleep and stayed asleep as the plane made an emergency landing in Washington, D.C. so that the pilots could go on strike. During this time he snuck out and waddled his way through the airport and to the Metro station.

He got on the Metro and continued riding until he could go no further, where he got off. His next plan was to hitchhike somewhere, but his plan was foiled when he realized he had no thumbs.

Ever resourceful, he snuck into a cab with a lady who got out about 3 blocks away from NCIS headquarters. Happily, because it had become sunny, his name, he headed to the shiniest building he could find. It had bright golden arches.

The workers assumed he was a government sponsored thing so they took him out of the McDonalds and put him in front of the building hoping that he'd find his way in.

Sunny did, and you know the story from then on…

* * *

TBC… 

Why is my sister holding the door open in a tank top and short while it's snowing outside?  
Did you know that her first crush was Michael Weatherly? (That as my doing. I forced her to watch NCIS with me once this summer and now I can't get her to go away.)  
Did you know that I love penguins?  
Why is my school requiring us to go to a lecture about Apple Farming?  
And…  
Why did it take so long for me to post this chapter? I'm sorry.


	5. The Tony in the Car

Disclaimer: I don't own.

So, yeah I'm no longer allowed to answer you questions… so that sucks! Anyway, on with the chapter.

* * *

"The T-" Abby and Ducky started to sing, as the car went rolling down the freeway.

"Abby dear, forgive me for stopping you but, I do believe you're a bit flat!" ducky exclaimer, getting a snort from Tony.

"Ducky. Abby's hardly flat. I'd say maybe a 'b' cup, which last time I checked-"

"This conversation wasn't about sex. Continue you two."

"Okay. One, two, one-two-three go!"

"The Tony in the car goes sex, sex, sex. Sex, sex, sex. Sex, sex, sex. The Tony in the car goes sex, sex, sex, all through the ride!" Ducky and Abby sang out proudly, causing Gibbs to cringe.

"The Probie in the car goes M-I-T. M-I-T. M-I-T. The Probie in the car goes M-I-T, all through the ride!"

"The Kate in the car goes Tony Smells. Tony Smells. Tony Smells. The Kate in the car goes Tony Smells, all through the ride!"

"The Boss In the car goes grr, grr, grr. Grr, grr grr. Grr, grr, grr" The Boss in the car goes grr, grr, grr all through the ride!"

"The Sunny in the car goes squeak, squeak, squeak. Squeak, squeak, squeak. Squeak, squeak, squeak. The Sunny in the car goes squeak, squeak, squeak, all through the ride."

"Yay!" Ducky and Abby clapped happily, Abby leaning back into Ducky as they went, Tony keeping an eye on Sunny, and Gibbs would have already jumped into on coming traffic if it hadn't been for a certain penguin and his team members.

* * *

TBC…

Do penguins squeak?  
Anyone know?  
Does anyone ever read the Terms of Service?  
Why did my friend sign me up for Neopets?


	6. Old Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own.

I can't answer questions because banned responding in the stories…

* * *

Wee-ooo Wee-ooo! The sounds of a cop car behind the team filled the air, making Gibbs let out a soft grr.

The grr would have been funny had the possibility of being arrested and taken to jail not been on everyone's mind. Especially McGee's! He didn't want to go back in. Rat would still be there for sure. Of no! No one would come get him! Not even Abby or Kate!

"Noooooo!" yelled McGee as the car pulled over and a cop came up to the window.

"Is there a problem Officer…"

"Robensont."

"You! You arrested me in chapter 36 of NA!" McGee gasped.

"Oh. Hey, yeah I did. Let me go get the other guy. I don't think it would be very fun for me to arrest you twice…Okay, Mickey?"

"It's McGee."

"Whatever."

After a few tense moments Deputy Carlson, the other officer appeared.

"Oh you. Let me go get the trainee." Carlson for chapters 38 and 40, appeared at the window and promptly left.

"Hello my name is… Well, I don't have one." A redheaded teenager said. No, he was not the clerk from the store where Abby and McGee bought peanut butter, he was his identical twin, and therefore has not yet appeared in the story, so I should give a description or you could just pretend I did or go look at the chapter with the store in it.

"Why don't you have a name?"

"My brother stole it. His name is now Bill-Will. He has two first names."

"I'm so sorry." Tony nodded.

"Uh… You guys have guns." said no-name the twin.

"Yes. Yes we do. We're Feds. Except for the two weird ones." Kate smiled, Abby and Ducky laughing good heartedly.

"Really?" no-name said looking from Gibbs to Tony, "They look like feds. I'd better not arrest you." and no-name proptly left and once again the team was on their way going much, much, much faster than was the legal speed limit.

* * *

TBC….

These questions are worth two points each and are due before the next chapter if you want to get credit.

1. Should I answer questions anyway?  
2. Yes? I know I should.  
3. How are you?  
4. Has anyone bought me a penguin yet?  
5. What is the URL for the site about penguins in New Zealand?

Extra-Credit (four points)  
Are there any penguin cults on the internet? Explain. Site examples. Give me money. Do what I say.


	7. Who knows

Disclaimer: I own sunny, which is totally beyond fabulous, really, so yeah…. I don't really "own" NCIS, so to say, but um… yes…I want it.  
As well you know.

Rules for reading this story:  
1. You CAN NOT report it.  
2. I will be answering questions.  
3. Which IS NOT ALLOWED!  
4. This is rule four!

Alrighty then!

**Q. Can you read minds?**  
A. Yes. P.S. The answer to your other question is… 'J'

**Q. I thought i was your pet?**  
A. But of course. I can have many pets, can't I?

**Q. does that count?**  
A. Yes. Totally. It counts as one. Then two. Three, after that. Let me know if you need anything else.

**Q. That didn't make much sense did it?**  
A. Golly, I don't know. Nothing really makes sense to me!

**Q. Do you know how Coco Pops are like a chocolate milkshake only crunchy?**  
A. I tried it out… totally true! Except I left them in the milk to long and they got really soggy so it was like a regular milkshake, but I like those too so it's okay.

**Q. Will this go on my permanent record?**  
A. Yes. Let's see here… Three late arrivals… One absence… One demerit for penguin snatching… WTF, that's not a crime! They're to cute to not snatch. I'll go consult Mr. Fuzzy-Butt (He's my friend's cat and looks like a lawyer.)

**Q. do I fail?  
**A. Um… oh! Look a shiny dime!

----

Megan Charmed-angel4 Grasshopper-y Penguin smiled evily as she watched the janitors for the first story walk through the building not caring they were tracking mud that they would alter have to clean up. What a strange world it was. Speaking of strange, Gibbs' team had just pulled into the parking lot. They'd only been gone 30 minutes which struck her as… weird.

However, she didn't care. She'd just won 139.46 dollars in the 'When will they get back pool' that was always being set up. Megan Charmed-angel4 Grasshopper-y Penguin always won. How else would she have been able to afford the Ferrari?

Gibbs came in growling the team trailing behind him and shushed the narrator so she could hear what they were saying…

"He's pure evil!" said Tony!

"Poor Sunny!" said Abby and Kate. In unison. They'd been practicing on the way back.

"I forgot my line…" McGee murmured.

"It's oh well, my dear boy!" Ducky told him and McGee nodded.

"He had every right to attack that cat." Gibbs reassured them.

Megan Charmed-angel4 Grasshopper-y Penguin didn't know what was going on… fortunately, someone did….

----

TBC….

-Who knows what's going on?  
-If train A is heading west at 20 miles per an hour through the Mediterranean Sea and train B is in France, heading east a 2 miles per an hour, what idiots are driving these trains?  
-Should they be fired? Explain.  
-If I were to say… start a cult, hypothetically, of course, would you interested in… joining? Perhaps?

P.S. I'm not dead. I was just reading The Odyesey for school. It's one of the leading causes of school related deaths int hec ountry. I am a survivor.


	8. Rock 'em Sock 'em

Disclaimer: Hi.

**Q. Where are you?  
**A. Here, now. Funny story: I forgot my password to this account, and I didn't realize there was a recover password function (that should really be more clear, you know, for people like me who barely noticed the bright red paint on the sign at the zoo that says 'DO NOT TAP ON GLASS') Anyway, I was creating a new account and typing in the password when I remembered my password. It starts with and l.

**Q. Do I ever know what's going on?  
**A. No, and neither do I. Let's be friends.

**Q. Do I get a free t-shirt and a cookie when I join?  
**A. No, better - a cookie shaped like a t-shirt. How cool is that?

**Q. I have a Ferrari?  
**A. Yup.

**Q. is it purple?  
**A. Actually, it changes colors, like the horses in The Wizard of Oz.

**Q. why is the train going through the Mediterranean sea?  
**A. To get to the other side…?

**Q. would it have penguins?  
**A. If it doesn't it's not a good place to be.

* * *

The one who knew was… The narrator. Having been mostly ignored by the others characters throughout the story, the narrator had finally decided to get her revenge. She was going to do two things. One, she wasn't going to tell them what was going on AND she was going to steal their socks.

With a swish of her magical penguin shaped wand, all their socks disappeared.

Muh-ha-ha! Cackled the narrator feeling no need to use proper punctuation by using quotation marks. She was fabulously above the use of such things.

"Well, now we all know what's going to happen." Abby rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, we're going to have to go on a quest to find our socks and they are going to be across the street." Kate rolled her eyes as well, and all three of the guys looked at them

"We're females, we know these kinds of things." Megan Charmed-angel4 Grasshopper-y Penguin, shrugged.

Well, you're wrong, Narrator said changing the location of the socks.

"Great." Tony crossed his arms.

Now, all of you go to find your socks. Until then, I'm off duty.

"Wait, but who will narrate, now?" Asked Ducky.

Good question. I think it will take you seven chapter to find your socks, so you'll all take turns narrating. First Gibbs, then Tony, then McGee, then Abby, then Ducky, then Kate, then Sunny. Okay?

"But I want to go first." Tony whined.

To bad, replied the narrator and left to go catch some rays in Hawaii.

* * *

How soon until I update?  
Will my cat ever talk to me?  
What should the next question be?  
Where is my hat?  
And…  
Who else has a sun burn?

P.S. I beleive june 6th is that date for the release of season one on DVD in the U.S.!


	9. What Title?

Disclaimer: I OWN THE FIRST SEASON! ...on dvd... BUT STILL!

**Q. SOCKS! WHERE ARE THE SOCKS?  
**A. They were across the street, but…. Not any more…

**Q. why dont i get to lose socks and have my own chapter?  
**A. a) You're wearing sandals. b) Hm… Maybe…

**Q. can i have my own chapter?  
**A. I don't know… _can _you?

**Q. my ferrari changes colours like the horse in the wizard of oz?  
**A. You mean they make one's that don't?

**Q. New handy time saving question; WHERE THE F-CK HAVE YOU BEEN!  
**A. In front of the television watching every episode formt he first season like, 80 times.

----

"Do I have to narrate?"

----

Anyone else been watching the first season?  
Did you love it beyond all reason or what?  
I did.  
HEY! Guess what?  
I'm going to give you a BONUS CHAPTER!

And last, and very certainly least,

Oh shoot. I forgot. Never mind. It was really funny though.


	10. Tony's Double Entendres

Like the first chapter of this story, I have no one to ask questions. I did, however, have an idea… RE-Runs!

Here are 9 random questions from throughout NA ONE and TWO and one that's made up! Try to guess it and see if you were right at the end of the chapter. Then we see what Tony will narrate…

Also, most of the double entendres came form a -get this BBC website.

Q1. Uh...is Gibbs dancing with the penguins?  
A. No. He is however doing something with the penguins.  
Hint: It is not nasty.

A. No. He is however doing something with the penguins.Hint: It is not nasty.

Q2. Will Sunny become Director of NCIS?  
A. No, if he does we can't have some mindless entertainment I have planned for you, wherein, now don't get to depressed, I know you will all hate me for doing this but… Tony has to strip, but not in chocolate. But if you'd rather have Sunny as the director…

Q3. Tony a Primate? with all the grunting?  
A. Is Tony a primate? Depends on who you ask. The grunting? Use your imagination.

Q4. Have you seen my brain?  
A. Yes. But, I though it was a stray so I gave to scientists for research. So sorry.

Q5. What's with the Rabbit?  
A. He was there to piddle on the coat.

Q6. how did Fornell get into Abbys house?  
A. Using his FBI connections, he got a key from Joe, who works at the gas station who once knew Abby's brother, who obviously, had her key and gave it to Joe when he moved so that Joe could get free coffee. Goodness! I thought that would have been obvious!

Q7. why didnt her neighbour ring the cops again?  
A. Her neighbor was sleeping. Beside, Fornell's FBI not probie…

Q8. WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY IS IT SO SHORT!  
A. What are you? Some sort of heightist? Do you have something against the little people? The vertically challenged?

Q9. why does Abby keep her and Kate's bikinis in her lab?  
A. In case they have to go swimming with the rest of the team and a penguin. She's always prepared.

Q10. does that count?  
A. Yes. Totally. It counts as one. Then two. Three, after that. Let me know if you need anything else.

----

"Hee hee hee…" I took control of the story… No way was my narrating going to be sissy and stupid… But, I didn't ant to bump the rating up to much, which is why I took Kate's palm piolet and search for double entandres. It was perfect.

Not only could I say all the nauty stuff I want to but-

"Tony you misspelled naughty. And Pilot. You should spell check stuff." Kate said, with her hands on her hips, still angry that I'd taken her persish palm piolet.

"Come everyone, shall we go downtown and get some hoes?" I asked

"This is going to suck." Said probie, unknowing adding to my double entandres…

"Maybe our socks are near somewhere we could go fishing…" I tought… Not for sunny to eat stuff, but so I could use some of the fishing one's I'd just found. As narrator, of coruse, I could give anyone anything or take it away. I gave myself fishing gear.

"Hey, Kate, What kind of rod do you like?" I asked holding up two choices.

"Our socks are not near a fishing place." Gibbs said. Actually her growled, but I wasn't about to say that.

"We might have to go in a car to get the socks. I could let you drive Abby. I bet it'd be a bumpy ride. Paticurally if we took the senic route. You wouldn't go too fast, would you?"

Abby laughed.

She has a sense of humor unlike some people…

"We could think about it over a game of pool…" Abby smiled, "And play with the balls a bit."

"Nice one" I told her.

"McGee! Do something!" Kate yelled.

"Fine…" He murmured. I just knew a boring chapter was coming…

----

Mission: Boring

Your mission, should you chose to accept it is to find out how many times the word penguin has been said in this story and in how many summaries the penguin is used. This will not self destruct, good luck.

The answer: Q5 was made up by me. Q6 and Q7 were asked in the last chapter of NA1 and I'm answering them now!


End file.
